I Want To Fight
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: *Sequel to The Family We Need. Maisie's entering her last years of Hogwarts and the War is getting more and more intense. She wants to help. Will Sirius let her?
1. The Diagon Alley Incident

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything you recognize.**

Maisie, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were walking through Diagon Alley, on their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Maisie and Hermione, of course, were just tagging along; they had no interest in the Quidditch store.

As they were walking, Ron spotted Draco and his mother going towards Knockturn Alley.

"Is it just me", he said, "or do Draco and his mum look like they don't want to be followed?"

The two Malfoys looked around before they turned a corner into the Alley.

"Yeah", Maisie replied. "What'd you reckon they're up to?"

"It's none of our business", Hermione interjected. "We should be getting back to Mrs, Weasley, anyway."

Neville and Ron ignored her and started walking in the direction the Malfoys went.

Maisie and Hermione ran to catch up with them.

As soon as they walked close to the shop, Maisie had a bad feeling in her stomach.

Was it the fear of a shop that only sold things that had to do with dark magic? Or the possibility of Sirius finding them here?

Honestly, it was both.

Draco and his mother walked into the shop - Borgin and Burke's - and talked to the man behind the counter. The four teenagers couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Let's go", Hermione whispered. "We shouldn't be here."

Maisie nodded. "Yeah. Come on, we have to meet Sirius and Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, there you are!", Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief as she saw them coming.

"Sorry, we got caught up at the Quidditch shop", Neville apologized.

Maisie saw Sirius looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She gave him a smile, which he returned.

He walked over to her. "What were you and Hermione doing?", he asked. "I'm sure you two didn't want to be around the Quidditch stuff."

Maisie shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't too bad." She had an idea. "Flourish and Botts is right across the way from it, so we went there for a while." Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not surprised", he teased. Maisie mentally relaxed. He seemed to believe her!

0000

Sirius knew Maisie was lying. She had been staying with him for almost three years now, and he knew her very well.

She tapped her foot when she was nervous, and she bit her lip when she was lying. Maisie had been doing both since she, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had returned.

He decided not to talk to her here. He'd wait until they got home.

0000

Once they got home, Maisie was going up to her room when Sirius stopped her.

She turned around to face him. He walked a little closer to her.

"So you and Hermione went to Flourish and Botts?", he asked.

Maisie nodded.

"And you didn't get anything?"

"No", Maisie replied in what she hoped was a convincing voice, "we didn't find anything too interesting."

"Hm. I didn't think you two could go into a bookstore without getting _something_."

That was it. _He knows_. Maisie felt heat run to her face and looked at the floor.

"How did you know?", she asked quietly.

"I've known you for three years. It's really easy to see when you're lying. Where did you really go?"

Maisie mumbled, "Knockturn Alley".

Sirius leaned closer to her. "Sorry?"

"Knockturn Alley. We had a reason, though, I swear."

Sirius was pale. "I doubt there's a good reason for four teenagers to go to _Knockturn Alley_ , but go ahead."

Now that she thought about it, it really _wasn't_ a good reason.

"We saw Draco Malfoy and his mum...we were wondering what they were up to and we followed them", Maisie said quietly, playing with a strand of her hair.

Sirius was just staring at her. After what seemed like forever, he walked over to her, pushed her hair back behind her ear and tipped her chin up.

"Why?", he asked calmly. "Why would you follow the wife and son of a known Death Eater _anywhere_?"

Silence.

"Maisie, I don't care whose idea it was, you know better than to go along with something you know is wrong. Especially now that Voldemort is back."

Maisie flushed again. She didn't get into trouble often, but when she did, Sirius was great at making her feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry", she told him.

Sirius nodded. "I think you should stay in your room for a few days."

Maisie nodded. Sirius pulled her into a tight hug and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?", he asked.

 **Woo! Chapter one is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. A Big Decision

Sirius sighed as he read the _Daily Prophet_. He hoped that Rita Skeeter was just making these things up, but he knew that wasn't true.

For the better part of the summer, Sirius had been debating letting his goddaughter go back to Hogwarts.

Sure, he knew that security had been upped quite a bit, and no one who looked suspicious could get in, but he was still unconvinced.

Maisie came down from her room and sat next to him on the couch.

"What's new?", she asked, referring to the paper.

"Four more attacks on Muggles."

"Wow", Maisie said. "Do you think it might be worse for them, since they really don't know what's going on? I mean, we at least know who's doing it. They have no idea."

"I think so, too", Sirius replied. He turned to face her and put the paper down.

"Do you want to go back to school this year?", he asked, changing the subject completely.

Maisie looked taken aback by the question.

"Do you think I should?", she asked.

"It's completely up to you. The security of the school has been upped since last year, so I'm sure you'd be safe. Although, my vote has always been for you to stay here so I can keep you safe."

"I don't know", Maisie told him.

Sirius nodded. "That's fine. We've still got a bit of time."

"Do you really think it's safe?", she asked after a few moments of silence.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know, love. I wish I could say it was, that you'll be okay there - but, I can't for sure."

Maisie tilted her head back against the couch.

"What would happen if I don't go?"

"Well", Sirius began, he had thought about this, "I'd probably end up teaching you here. No promises, though."

Maisie nodded.

"I don't know", she said again.

She really didn't. Of course she wanted to go to school, but if it wasn't safe….

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. A Choice

Maisie had made her decision: she was going to Hogwarts.

It took a while for her to decide, though.

 _Sirius laughed at her._

" _We have to let them know, love", he said, "The deadline is less than a week away."_

" _I know - I just, I don't know."_

After four days of Sirius asking her, she had finally said yes to going back.

"Be safe", her godfather said as he hugged her. "Safer than last year, yeah?"

Maisie nodded with a sheepish smile. "Yeah."

A voice calling her name caught her attention. It was Ryan, her boyfriend.

He came over to her and hugged her. "Hey, how was your summer? You hardly wrote to me."

Maisie blushed. She wasn't planning on telling him that she hadn't been writing _anyone_ because Sirius had taken Hedwig from her after the Ministry incident.

"Nothing all that interesting to tell you, I guess", she told him, shrugging.

Maisie saw Sirius roll his eyes.

"Are your parents with you?", Sirius asked Ryan. The boy shook his head.

"They dropped me off; they both have to work today. But I'm used to it. I used to ride a plane to France by myself every year when I went to Beauxbatons."

Sirius seemed a bit unnerved by this, but didn't say anything.

The train whistled.

"I'll see you on the train. See you, Sirius", Ryan said as he walked away.

Sirius hugged Maisie one more time.

"I'll see you at Christmas", he told her. Maisie noticed something in his voice, but couldn't quite place what it was.

"Bye, Sirius", she said.

"Bye, Maisie. Have fun."

 **Hey! Sorry it was a bit short. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Professor Slughorn

When Maisie and Hermione walked into Potions on the first day of classes, the new professor immediately fixed his gaze on Maisie. She looked at Hermione, who shrugged and went to set her bag down.

Professor Slughorn hurried to meet Maisie.

"Ah! Miss Potter, correct?", he asked excitedly. Maisie nodded slowly, smiling politely.

"My, you look like your mother", Slughorn observed. "I taught her, you know. Your father as well, and his friends, of course. You live with Sirius Black, yes?"

"Yes, sir", Maisie replied.

"Always had potential, Sirius", Slughorn said wistfully. "Lily, though, she was...incredibly gifted. Perhaps my best student", he leaned closer to her and lowered his voice, "don't tell Professor Snape, though." He chuckled.

When class started, Maisie took the station next to Hermione's, with Neville on her other side.

"Seems to like you already", Hermione whispered to her. Maisie rolled her eyes.

"No, he liked my mum" she whispered back, "I might as well _be_ her."

Maisie knew that her mother was a good person - amazing, even - but that also meant a lot of comparison from people who knew her. Sirius tried his best not to, which Maisie appreciated, although one or two comments about how she rolled her eyes or looked at him would slip once in awhile.

She didn't mind that, though. Sirius would also say how she was like her father, which she liked as well.

Slughorn explained that the potion they were brewing would give them a chance to win a vial of Felix Felices, a luck potion. Maisie didn't care too much for it, but she did her best on the potion anyway.

Both girls were struggling with cutting one of the ingredients, while Neville seemed to be doing it just fine.

"How are you doing that?", Maisie and Hermione asked him at the same time.

"You crush it, not cut it", he answered.

"But the directions - ", Hermione began and was cut off by Maisie exclaiming that it worked.

"Forget those, 'Mione, look!"

Hermione huffed and did the same.

Neville ended up winning the potion in the end. Slughorn seemed a bit disappointed that Maisie didn't win.

"Better luck next time, eh?", he said as the class left. Maisie smiled at him once again.

"I think you could get by just by your looks", Romilda Vane remarked as they went up to their dorms.

"That's disgusting", Lavender said, cutting off whatever Hermione was about to say.

"No", Romilda sighed, "I mean that just because she looks like her mother she could end up at the top of the class!"

Maisie rolled her eyes. "That's not true. I'm nowhere _near_ the best in our class. I'll let Hermione keep that title; she deserves it."

Hermione smiled at her.

"I'm just saying", Romilda said, holding her hands up in defense. "Your mother must've been good if he like her that much."

Maisie smiled a little. "Yeah, Potions and Charms were her best subjects, though she was great at everything."

Hermione looked surprised, and Maisie knew why. If she could avoid it, Maisie would hardly ever talk about her parents. It's not as if she wasn't grateful for them - without them, she _literally_ wouldn't have lived to see her second birthday - and she was definitely proud of them.

"Do you have any pictures of them?", Parvati asked. Maisie had forgotten that she had framed her favorite picture, a picture of them dancing, at home in her room, but she had the photo album Hagrid gave her after her first year.

She showed her friends some pictures before they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

 **I think that Slughorn would hold Maisie to a higher standard because of Lily - also, her Potions grades were always pretty good. :) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Plans

**Since I didn't show Sirius' POV in the last chapter, I figured I'd devote an entire one to him. Hope you enjoy!**

The Order was slowly falling apart. Some of the members had already gone into hiding.

Sirius realized that he had to take things into his own hands if he wanted anything done.

His first thought was going to the Ministry, but he quickly discarded the idea. If the Ministry was still as corrupt as it was when Sirius went to Azkaban (which he knew it was), they _definitely_ wouldn't be of any help to him now. Especially since many of them probably still thought he was guilty, even after the trial.

Sirius sighed as he thought about recruiting new members. Remus was already doing that with the werewolves. Hagrid had tried with the giants.

Sirius racked his brain to think of any other group of people he could ask. There were still some members of the original Order that hadn't rejoined, maybe they'd be interested?

No, they were all getting older. That's why they didn't come back to begin with.

Sirius had an idea. _I should go recruit from abroad._

He couldn't do it _now_ , though - he had a sixteen-year-old to take care of.

Well, Remus could be there for her, couldn't he?

 _No_ , he told himself firmly. _I can't leave Maisie right now._

Sirius sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Maybe he couldn't do anything just yet.

 _Not yet_.

His attention was taken by an owl tapping at the window. He stood up and opened the window, then untied the letter from Hedwig's leg.

 _Sirius,_

 _School's been good so far. Neville's still bent on Malfoy bring up to something - now he thinks Snape is involved too._

 _Speaking of Snape, he's teaching Defense this year. The Potions professor is Slughorn, apparently he taught you and my parents?_

 _He's kind of obsessed with me. It's weird. He's trying to get me to join a club that he used to put together every year._

 _Should I? I think he has unrealistic expectations for me because of Mum._

 _-Maisie_

Ah, Slughorn. Good man, if a bit pompous. Sirius remembered with a roll of his eyes how the professor had immediately favored Lily out of all of the Gryffindors in their year.

Her and Snape were almost tied for top of the class every year, but Lily always - _just barely_ \- won.

Of course Slughorn would expect Maisie to be the same way. Sure, she was bright, beautiful, and had a similar personality, but Maisie was _not_ Lily. She was her own person, an individual, and she deserved to be treated that way.

Sirius decided he'd have a talk with Slughorn. Soon.


	6. Conference

Slughorn looked up from his desk, surprised, when Sirius walked in.

"Ah! Sirius, my boy. How are you?", he asked, standing up and walking over to shake the younger man's hand.

 _Really let yourself go, haven't you?_ , Sirius thought with a polite smile.

"Alright, I suppose", Sirius answered.

"What brings you here today?"

"Well, I was hoping you and I could talk about Maisie for a moment."

Slughorn smiled at him. "Of course! She's a bright one, you know. Just like -"

"Her mother", Sirius finished for him. Slughorn, a bit taken aback by the interruption, nodded.

"She wrote to me the other day and told me about you", Sirius continued.

"She said that she thinks you favor her because of Lily. Apparently her classmates think so as well."

Slughorn looked nervous, but quickly covered it with an affronted look.

"I assure you I don't favor my students. Maisie is a gifted young witch."

Sirius nodded, "She is. But how would you have known that on the first day?"

Silence.

"Maisie is incredibly smart. But listen to me carefully, _she is not Lily._ She has gotten all of the comparisons by now, and they get old fast."

"She's like James, too. She's a good mix of both of them. She doesn't want special treatment because of her mother. Or for any other reason."

Slughorn stammered, "Well, I - I assure you, Sirius, that I have incredible faith in her abilities. You are aware of her previous grades in this class?"

Sirius nodded.

"You see, I'm trying to resume the little gatherings I used to have - you remember, yes? I am very interested in having Maisie join, if she'd like, of course."

"Trying to add to your repertoire of famous students", Sirius stated. "I suppose you're trying for Neville Longbottom, as well?"

Slughorn stood up. "I do not know what you take me for, Sirius, but I assure you that you are incorrect. I look for talent in my students and I happen to find it in her. If she has any concerns, she may talk to me."

Sirius stood up and left without a word. Slughorn's words playing over and over again in his mind.

 _I look for talent in my students._ Right, and Remus and James weren't _talented_ enough to be asked to the Potions teacher's parties.

Sirius was invited, of course, being a member of his family - and, more importantly, the outcast of his family made him different enough for the professor.

Sirius always rathered to spend time with his friends, planning pranks, than to be in a room full of "talented" students.

Lily was the most talented in there, but there was no denying the favoritism Slughorn showed her; she even acknowledged it after they graduated.

Sirius knew that Maisie didn't want that.

It was her choice whether or not to join, though. Sirius wouldn't stop her either way.


	7. The Slug Club

Slughorn was having a meeting of his club, and Maisie, Hermione, Ryan, and Ginny had been invited, along with a few others.

Ron had not been asked.

The gathering was extremely boring. Slughorn was asking everyone how their families were.

Maisie and Ryan had to stifle their laughter when Hermione was explaining what her parents - dentists in the muggle world - did.

Ginny came late.

"Look at her eyes", Hermione whispered. "They've been fighting again, her and Dean."

Maisie sighed. She didn't really know what made Ginny and Dean get together.

Their personalities were very different, which was probably why they'd been fighting so much.

Maisie gave Ginny an encouraging smile as Slughorn started talking to someone else.

 _Are you okay?,_ she mouthed. Her friend nodded and started eating.

Maisie spent the entire evening hoping that Slughorn would just ignore her.

And, surprisingly, he did.

She hurried out of the classroom as soon as the professor told them they could leave.

 **Sorry for the wait and the short(er) chapter. Happy Easter!**


	8. Gone

**Sorry for the wait!**

When Maisie got off the train, Remus was there waiting for her.

"Where's Sirius?", she asked immediately. She realized that that sounded rude.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

He smiled, but it was strained. "It's alright. Sirius is doing something for the Order, he'll be back before Christmas."

Maisie nodded, trying to mask her confusion.

Sirius would _never_ leave without telling her. Where would he have gone? Why?

Remus told her that he'd be staying with her until Sirius got back.

"Where did he go?", she asked. Remus sighed.

"He didn't want me to tell you because he doesn't want you to worry."

 _Little late for that, isn't it?_

"Oh."

Maisie went up to her room without another word.

00000

Remus put his face in his hands. _Sirius, you idiot._

How could he not think about how Maisie would feel? How could he just leave without telling her.

00000

Maisie paced back and forth in her room, forcing herself not to cry.

She was sixteen, she could handle being away from Sirius for a few days.

 _He said he'd never leave_ , a small voice in the back of her mind said.

 _He didn't leave for good,_ she thought. _He'll be back in about a week._

 _How do you know -_

Maisie stopped that thought before it could finish.

 _Sirius will come back. He has to. He will._

Remus knocked on her door. "Maisie? There's an Order meeting tonight - I'm leaving in a few minutes. Would you want to come with me?"

Maisie cleared her throat. "No, thanks. I'll be fine here."

About ten minutes later, she heard the front door close.

00000

Sirius didn't feel right about this. He didn't even know why.

 _Yes you do, you prat,_ his mind reminded him, _You just left your goddaughter at home without any explanation or warning._

Sirius was recruiting people for the Order, finding more of the old crowd - though, most of them had either joined back immediately, or died in the last war.

He finally decided that he'd go back home in the morning. It was only a few days before Christmas, after all. It'd be his second Christmas with Maisie.

 _Maybe I'll head back tonight…._


	9. Warm Welcome

**I** _ **still**_ **don't own anything you recognize.**

Maisie woke up with a start when she heard the front door open.

She grabbed her wand and hurried down the stairs to find Sirius standing there.

"Did I wake you?", he asked. Maisie nodded.

"Sorry about that."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Maisie went back up to her room.

00000

Sirius watched as his goddaughter went upstairs and sighed.

A few hours passed and Maisie hadn't come back down.

It was about a half hour later that she finally came back into the kitchen and started to eat. Maisie was more dressed up than she usually was.

"Why are you so dressed up?", Sirius asked conversationally.

Without looking up from her food, Maisie answered, "Mrs. Weasley invited us to a Christmas party tonight. I told her that I'd come."

Sirius sighed.

"Do you want me to come?", he asked. Maisie shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Mrs. Weasley is pretty upset with you."

"Not the first time", Sirius repeated what he had said to Remus.

She left a few hours later - alone.


	10. Mending Feelings

Maisie got back from the Christmas party at eleven, an hour after Sirius had told her to be home.

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. She walked right past him toward the stairs.

"Maisie."

She stopped.

"Come here for a second

She did.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving", Sirius said. "I don't know what was going through my mind, I - I don't know what I was thinking."

Maisie nodded. "I was really scared", she said, her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you since you got back...And that I got back late. I lost track of time talking to Hermione."

Sirius smiled at her. "It's alright. So, what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Mrs. Weasley wants to kill you, for one."

"Nothing new there", Sirius joked. Maisie laughed.

"I think Ron and Hermione are on the edge of becoming a couple".

"Really?"

"Yeah", Maisie answered, "Ron has a girlfriend now, and she's really clingy and I think he might want to break up with her. Hermione's been really jealous ever since they started dating."

"How's Ryan?"

Maisie looked down.

She and Ryan had not spoken in about a month since they had a fight. It was a over something small, and they both knew it was ridiculous, but neither wanted to admit it.

He had been at the Christmas party, but Maisie had basically ignored him and talked to Ginny about Dean Thomas - her boyfriend.

"Maisie?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. He's good."

"Good."

They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and telling stories.


	11. Back Again

Again, so sorry about the wait!

Sirius smiled as Maisie and Hermione hugged.

"You'd think you two hadn't seen each other in years", he teased them. They laughed.

"Where's Ryan?", Hermione asked. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, right, the Prefect's carriage…"

Sirius sent Maisie a questioning look, but she just shook her head.

"Is Ron already on the train?", he asked, trying to get the conversation going again.

"Nope", a voice from behind said. Fred and George set their trunks down.

"Lavender Brown stopped him", George supplied.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'll see you on the train, Maisie." She walked away.

Fred and George left to put their trunks on the train.

Maisie saw Ryan's mother coming towards them, looking a bit confused. It was clear that she'd only been on the platform a couple of times, as she seemed very nervous about everything.

Mrs. Anderson smiled widely when she came up to Maisie.

"My, look at you!", she said brightly, holding her arms out for a hug. Maisie smiled and hugged her.

Sirius smiled politely at the woman, still eyeing Maisie curiously.

"I should go", Maisie said, pulling away from Mrs. Anderson and moving to Sirius.

"Bye, Sirius. I'll write to you tomorrow."

"Bye, love."

And she was gone.

Mrs. Anderson turned to Sirius, concerned.

"Is she alright?"

"I...don't think so", Sirius replied.

"Hm. Ryan's been a bit off lately as well. Maybe something happened with them. Shame, they're an adorable couple."

Sirius didn't hear anything past "Maybe something happened with them."

"Yes", he said blankly, "maybe.


	12. Questioning

Sirius flood to Hogwarts the second he got home. He landed in Remus' office, almost giving his old friend a heart attack.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, what are you trying to do, put me in an early grave?"

But there was no time; Sirius needed to get to Maisie.

Without a word, he left Remus' office and hurried to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall was walking towards the hall and Sirius stopped her.

"Me. Black", she said, surprised, "Is everything alright?"

"Can you find Maisie and tell her to come out here? I really need to talk to her."

With a look that mixed concern and confusion, Minerva nodded and entered the Great Hall.

0000

"Ms. Potter", a voice said from behind Maisie.

She turned around. "Yes, Professor?"

"You are needed outside of the Hall", Professor McGonagall told her before turning and heading toward the staff table.

"What's that all about?", Ron asked. Maisie shrugged as she stood up and then walked out of the huge doors.

"Sirius?", she asked, a panicked feeling rising in her, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Maisie gave him a confused look.

"Is something going on between you and Ryan?", Sirius asked. Maisie's eyes widened.

"I - er, what?"

"You've seemed a little off lately. Are you two okay?"

Maisie sighed. "We had a fight at the Christmas party - it was a over something really stupid, too. We haven't really talked since."

Sirius let out a breath. So it wasn't as bad as Ryan's mother had said it was.

"Can I talk to Ryan?", he asked. Maisie's eyes widened.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"No, Sirius", Maisie said emphatically. "Please don't. This is between Ryan and me. If we work it out, we'll work it out together."

"Fine", Sirius sighed. "I'll write to you soon, okay?"

Maisie smiled and hugged him. "Bye, Sirius."

"Bye."


	13. Feelings

Maisie sighed as she sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?", Ron asked.

"Sirius was here. He heard about my fight with Ryan somehow. He wants to talk to him."

Ryan heard this - he was on the other side of Ron - and looked over.

"He does?"

Maisie could've laughed at the scared look on his face.

"Don't worry, I told him to leave you alone."

Ryan looked somewhat relieved.

00000

"I can't let you do this, Sirius", Remus said, rubbing a hand over his face as he watched his friend pace.

Sirius stopped in front of him. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because he's a student", Remus replied, "and I think you should let them work this out themselves."

"How do you know they will?"

"Because they sit together in my class", Remus replied, "and they've been talking as much as they normally do."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine, I'll let it go."

Remus nodded. "Good."

Sirius left shortly after.

00000

Maisie saw Ryan coming toward her and smiled at him.

"Hey", he said, fidgeting a little.

"Hi."

"Can we talk somewhere...private?"

Maisie looked at Hermione, who nodded, and said, "Sure."

They went to the Room of Requirement.

"What's up?", Maisie asked, her nerves building.

"I want to get over this fight."

Maisie hid her excitement.

"I do, too", she said solemnly.

They spent the rest of the day doing just that.

By dinner, they were laughing and talking like nothing had changed.


	14. The Night He Fell

Last chapter of sixth year!

Also, I am so sorry about the wait for this and my story "The Years Go By". I was on a good schedule when summer started, but then I lost it.

Hope you enjoy!

-–-

Everything was dark. Maisie didn't know what was going on, or who was behind it, she just knew something was happening.

She and Ryan were hiding in a broom closet, where they had been…

It's not important why they were in there.

They heard screaming. Curses were being cast and hexes were thrown.

"We have to get out of here and get to the dorms - McGonagall is probably going mad trying to find all of us", Ryan whispered.

"I'll go first and make sure no one's around", Maisie replied, nodding.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you go first", Ryan whispered fiercely. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"Ryan", Maisie sighed quietly, "I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." She reached for the doorknob, but Ryan grabbed her hand.

"We'll go at the same time."

Maisie nodded and opened the door.

Whatever had gone on inside the castle had apparently ended just before Maisie and Ryan had left the broom closet.

There was a large group of students and teachers in the courtyard. They were surrounding something.

No. Someone.

Maisie made her way through the crowd and saw Neville kneeling beside a body.

No, no, it can't be. It isn't.

Dumbledore was dead.

0000

Sirius' head was spinning as he helped carry Bill Weasley to the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore...killed...Death Eaters...Snape.

Snape.

Severus bloody Snape.

The evil git. Dumbledore should never have trusted him. Sirius should've never started to trust him.

As soon as they laid Bill down on a cot, Fleur started fussing over him.

And arguing with Molly.

Maisie and Ryan entered the room as soon as Molly and Fleur had stopped having their row.

Maisie ran to Sirius and hugged him.

"What happened?", Ryan asked.

"We don't know", Professor McGonagall said, wiping her eyes gently.

"The only person who can tell us that is Mr. Longbottom, and he is in no shape to as of right now."

"What's going to happen to the school?", Remus asked.

"The Order?", Tonks sniffed.

Everyone was silent.


	15. The Wedding

And seventh year begins!

"Are you ready yet?", Sirius asked his goddaughter as he leaned on the doorframe of her bathroom. Maisie was finishing whatever she was doing with her hair.

She rolled her eyes at him in the mirror. "I've been in here for fifteen minutes, Sirius. And I'm almost ready."

Sirius sighed dramatically, getting another eye roll in return.

"There, I'm done", Maisie said after a couple more minutes.

"It's about time."

"You usually take twice as long as I do", she retorted as she slipped into her shoes.

"If I knew how much of an attitude you'd have as you got older I wouldn't have adopted you", Sirius said jokingly. "What happened to the shy, innocent, sweet thirteen-year-old I knew? Don't answer that", he added when Maisie opened her mouth again.

She laughed as they walked outside to apparate.

Once they got to the Burrow, almost everything was set up.

"Ginny told me that Fleur invited Viktor Krum", Maisie said as they walked closer. "I'm interested to see Ron's reaction."

"How's the bet going, by the way?", Sirius asked.

Ginny and Maisie had made a bet after the Yule Ball about how long it'd take for Ron and Hermione to get together. Ginny had guessed after they graduated, Maisie had said it would be during seventh year.

"I'm almost out of time", she replied. "Ginny's got about a year."

A few hours later, Bill and Fleur were married and everyone was dancing at the reception.

Ryan had come, too, and was now talking with Maisie and Ron. Maisie was the only one listening, as Ron was watching Hermione dance with Krum.

Everything was perfect. Until a Patronus burst through the roof of the tent they were under.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice came from it.

"The Ministry has fallen….The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming."

As soon as it faded, Death Eaters were flying and apparating everywhere. Glass was breaking, the guests were in a panic.

Sirius looked across from him and saw Maisie and Ryan huddled together. He ran over.

"Run. I don't care where you go, just leave. Now."

Ryan nodded and apparated away with his girlfriend.


	16. The Hideout

When Maisie looked up, she saw a very familiar house.

"Your house?", she asked Ryan. "Why?"

Ryan shrugged as he led her to the door. "No one knows who I am or who my parents are. I figured we'd all be safe. If all else fails we cast the Fidelius Charm on the place."

When they walked in, Ryan was bombarded with questions from his mother about why he's back so soon and how the wedding was.

She looked at Maisie and put her hand over her mouth.

"Maisie?", she asked.

Maisie smiled. She had always loved Ryan's mother; she was the first adult that ever showed any kindness to Maisie. "Yes. It's been forever, hasn't it?"

Mrs. Anderson hugged her. "Now", she said when she pulled away. "what are you doing back so soon?"

Ryan explained everything the best he could. "...and then Maisie's godfather, Sirius, told us to get out of there."

"Where is he?", his mother asked, noticing Maisie's suddenly concerned expression.

"Oh no", Maisie said, standing up from the couch she and Ryan were sharing. "He's still there! So many people are still there! I have to go back. I have to."

Ryan stood up and grabbed her hands. "Breathe, Maisie. You can't go back there, okay? Anyone who was still there when we left must be gone by now. And Sirius is going to be fine. He used to be an Auror, right?"

Maisie nodded, sighing. "Yeah. Sorry, I'm a little on edge right now."

Ryan hugged her quickly and they sat back down together.

00000

After the panic had died down and the Death Eaters left Sirius apparated home, sighing as he collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs.

His goddaughter was his first thought. Sirius knew she'd be safe wherever Ryan took her, but he still worried.

A few minutes passed before an owl that Sirius didn't recognize flew to the window. Sirius opened the window and untied the letter from it. It stayed there.

"Sirius,

I had to use Ryan's owl - Hedwig's still at home.

I told him to stay there until he gets a response, so I'm sorry if he starts bothering you.

Ryan took me to his house. His mum almost cried when she saw me again (I haven't seen her since I was ten).

Let me know when everything is safe (or somewhat safe) and I'll come home.

See you soon,

Maisie"

Sirius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was safe! He quickly wrote a response and sent the owl away.

"Maisie,

The Death Eaters didn't stay long at the wedding, and many people disapparated as soon as they showed up.

One thing, though - have you heard from Ron, Neville, or Hermione? They haven't been seen since the panic broke out. Arthur knows Ron left but he has no clue where.

You can come back anytime, now, I'm home.

-Sirius"


	17. A Visit

Maisie got home that night. She sent her patronus inside and Sirius opened the door for her, hugging her as soon as she stepped inside.

"What happened?", she asked after she changed out of the dress she wore at the wedding.

"No idea", Sirius told her. "No one knows how they knew so many of us would be at the Burrow."

"What about Neville, Ron, and Hermione?"

Sirius shook his head. "Have you heard from them?"

"No", Maisie replied. "I think I know what they're doing though."

She explained to Sirius what Dumbledore had shown and told Neville about Voldemort and his Horcruxes.

"Do they know where to find them?"

"No, that's just it, I don't think they know where to -", Maisie was cut off by a knock at the door.

It was Remus.

"Is everything okay?", Sirius asked him. His friend looked frantic.

"Did something happen?", Maisie asked. Remus shook his head.

"Tonks is -", he cast a wary look at Sirius, "she's pregnant."

Sirius smiled, "Congrats, mate! What's the problem?"

Remus sighed. "No one like me has ever reproduced before. It's never been attempted...What if the baby is like me?"

Sirius ran a hand over his face. Of course Remus was worried about this.

"Where is she?", Maisie asked. "She's at her parents' house", Remus told her. "She's better off without me, anyway."

"Wait - where are you going?", Sirius asked. "Don't tell me you're just going to leave her."

"I'm going to look for Neville, Ron, and Hermione. They could use me - I could help with the search."

They looked at him like he was insane.

"You're leaving your pregnant wife alone to raise your child?", Maisie asked slowly, her anger growing.

"You don't understand", Remus told her. "It's not only that. We're in the middle of a war, and we're both targets."

Maisie stared at him. "Funny", she said, "That's the same situation my parents were in."

"It's different", Remus said quietly, realizing what he had said. "And anyway, I think James would want me to be helping the war effort."

It was Sirius' turn to get angry. "Yes, just like James went out and fought with the Order when Maisie was born?"

"They were in hiding."

"If you're a target maybe you should be, too", Maisie retorted.

Remus made a noise of frustration. "This will be better for Tonks and her family."

Maisie scoffed and shook her head, ready to make another comment. Sirius held out a hand to stop her.

"It is your choice, Remus", he said calmly. "Right now you're on the path of the wrong one, but you can always change your mind."

Without a word, Remus left and slammed the door, apparating away as soon as he was outside.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Birthday

WARNING: This chapter may make you cry. Reader discretion is advised.

Maisie felt something jump onto her bed. Without opening her eyes, she said, "Sirius, get off."

She heard the noise of Sirius changing back into his human form. She rolled onto her other side.

"You are the least excited person I've ever seen on their seventeenth birthday."

Maisie rolled back over and opened her eyes. "Can I at least sleep in?"

Sirius laughed and sat next to her. "You already have. It's almost ten."

Maisie pulled the covers up over her head.

She heard Sirius chuckle before he pulled the blankets back down. She looked up at him and glared half-heartedly.

Sirius smirked, starting to poke her.

She finally gave in and sat up.

Sirius leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, love."

"Thanks, Sirius."

He left her alone so she could get dressed. When Maisie came downstairs, Sirius pointed at two envelopes on the table, and small box next to them.

She sat down and opened the first letter.

"Maisie,

Happy birthday, sweetheart. If you're reading this, it must be your seventeenth birthday. We put this in our Gringotts vault for safe-keeping, just in case.

The box that is with this letter is a necklace. The necklace that, as a matter of fact, your father gave me for our first Christmas as a couple. It has both my and your father's birthstones in it. I have worn it everyday since.

When you were born, you seemed to take quite a bit of interest in it. Maybe it was because it was shiny, but you were always pulling at it when I held you.

So, we decided to have one more stone put in - yours. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

I love you, sweetheart. Be brave, be strong, and be happy.

Love,

Mum."

Wiping her eyes, Maisie opened the next letter.

"Maisie,

Happy Birthday, love!

It's kind of weird writing this to you when you're seventeen when I'm watching you play with your mum right now. I feel old (I'm not though, I swear).

Writing these was mum's idea, a just-in-case idea. I told her she's just being paranoid, but I have to admit I'm a bit worried too.

Anyway, I hope that Padfoot's treating you well. And I hope you've given him some trouble at least.

I gave your mum that necklace four years ago. Crazy. Take care of it, yeah?

I hope you're happy, wherever you are and whatever you're doing. I want to tell you one thing, though:

I absolutely adore you, and I know without a doubt that you are a beautiful, bright young witch.

I love you.

Be safe.

Love,

Dad

P.S. Tell all the boys that chase you that your godfather's a mad man - that'll keep them away."

Maisie laughed quietly at the end. Putting the letter down, she opened the small box and gasped at the necklace.

It was gorgeous. Her birthstone was in the middle, her parents' on either side of it.

Sirius gently took it from her and put it on her.

Maisie stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you", she said through her tears.

Sirius kissed the top of her head and whispered a reply.

I hope I did alright, Prongs, he thought, swallowing a lump in his throat.


	19. Weighing Options

Maisie received a letter from Hermione the next day.

We're staying at Padfoot's old home for the time being. We need your help. Don't reply to this letter. If you are not here by tomorrow night then we will assume that you couldn't make it and we understand.

There was no way Sirius would let her go somewhere alone. Especially to Grimmauld Place - she knew that was what Hermione meant by "Sirius' old home" - and especially if he knew she'd be meeting with Ron, Neville, and Hermione.

He'd go and drag the three of them home before Maisie even got there.

Maisie spent the entire day thinking about it. She knew her godfather would see right through any lie she told him... So how could she go?

"Maisie?"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?", she asked, looking up from her book (that she hadn't really been reading) to look at Sirius.

"I said I'm going to see Tonks and then I'm going to the Weasleys'. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I think I'll stay here", she replied, her mind immediately moving back to meeting her friends at Grimmauld Place.

"Okay", Sirius nodded, bending down and kissing her cheek. "Keep the door locked and don't go anywhere. I'll be back later tonight."

After he left, Maisie ran up to her room and got some things together. Her wand, the invisibility cloak, extra clothes (just in case, though she was only planning to stay with them for a few hours).

She wrote a note to Sirius explaining what she was doing and left, hoping she'd make it back before he did.

Maisie locked the door and apparated to Number 12.


	20. Reunion

When Maisie knocked, she heard Neville yell, "Who's there?"

"Guys, it's me", Maisie called back. She heard footsteps that stopped abruptly.

"Prove it!"

Maisie thought about something that not many people knew about her.

"In our first year, Ron, Hermione, and I fought a troll in the girls' bathroom. Hermione took the blame for it."

"What's your patronus?"

"A doe."

The door opened and Maisie was pulled inside and hugged fiercely by Hermione.

"I'm so glad you could come!"

Maisie laughed. "Me too. What did you need me for?"

"We needed the cloak", Ron said bluntly.

"Wow. And I thought you just wanted to see your best friend…", Maisie said, feigning hurt.

Neville laughed at the worried look on Ron's face. "Hermione and I wanted to see you."

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to Maisie. "Did you tell Sirius you were coming?"

Maisie shook her head. "No, he, uh, he went to see Ron's family.

"Is the cloak all you needed?"

Neville nodded. "You don't mind giving it to us?"

Maisie shook her head. "No, I don't have any use for it. I'm just going to be home for the time being."

There was a knock at the door that made them all jump. After asking a few security questions, they found out that it was Remus.

Fantastic.

Maisie quickly went into Sirius's old bedroom and shut the door.

She could hear Remus talking to her friends, and their thoughts on his plans - which they thought were just as crazy as Sirius and Maisie did.

Maisie heard footsteps coming toward the room. Then she realized that she had left the cloak on the table. She locked the door with her wand, but it was immediately unlocked and opened.

There were footsteps that stopped a few feet away from the door.

"Would you like to come with me, or do I have to drag you?"

00000

Sirius was torn. Torn between seething anger, and crippling worry.

At least she had left him a letter before she left the house.

Sirius picked the letter and read it again.

Sirius,

I'm leaving this note just in case I don't get back home before you do.

I went to talk to someone. Someone who we can and do trust.

I'll be back tonight, don't worry.

-Maisie

Sirius sat at the table and waited for her to get back.

While he waited, he thought about what exactly he'd do when she got back.

Maisie wasn't the kind of kid who got in trouble often.

Funny, considering who her father was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.


	21. Shame & Trust

AN: Hey, guys! I am so, so sorry for the long waits there have been for this story. There are only a few chapters left in this, and I'm so grateful to you guys for sticking with me.

Hope you enjoy!

Sirius stood up and hurried to the door, finding Remus standing next to his goddaughter.

"Sirius, I swear I can explain", Maisie hurried to say, the shame clear on her face.

Sirius knew this would be coming.

Whenever Maisie got into trouble (not often, mind you), she would instantly feel guilty and try to explain herself.

Sirius learned very quickly that he could use this to his advantage. Her conscience was the worst punishment he could leave her with.

"You can explain later", he said, moving out of the way, "Go to your room."

Sirius could see how much this hurt her, and felt bad for a moment.

Until he remembered what she had done.

00000

Maisie knew how Sirius was going to handle this. The same way he always handled these things.

He was going to leave her to think about what she had done, and let her conscience get to her.

Maisie hated that that was always what he did.

But she hated that it worked every time even more.

On the bright side, she thought, Remus seems angrier than Sirius is.

Sirius always had a hard time being mad at her.

Not that Maisie was complaining, of course.

00000

Sirius sighed as Remus ranted about Sirius "not understanding the gravity" (or something, Sirius stopped listening to it years ago) of the situation.

"...letting her get away with these things!"

"Remus, you don't understand."

"What do you mean?", Remus asked.

"You don't understand her", Sirius replied. "She doesn't get into trouble often, but I know how to handle her when she does. Trust me, alright?"

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right. Just - I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know, Moony, I don't either. And nothing will, I promise."


	22. The Battle

Time skip to the Battle of Hogwarts

Almost to the end, guys!

Maisie leaned against a wall to try and catch her breath. The battle was raging. Curses were flying; dementors, giants, house-elves, and centaurs were fighting with witches and wizards on both sides.

Maisie and Ryan were running, looking for Ron and Hermione, when they heard a cackling laugh behind them.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood there, her wand raised.

"Well", she said, "If it isn't my dear cousin's girl. I remember your parents. Brave people, they were. Shame they were on the wrong side…"

Maisie and Ryan both had their wands pointed at her.

Bellatrix fixed her eyes on Ryan.

"Oh, who is this, then? I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Tell me, who are your parents? Perhaps we could spare you…"

A curse hit her from the side and she fell to the ground. Maisie and Ryan kept running, stopping occasionally to dodge a hex from a Death Eater.

After a few minutes of this, Maisie heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Ron, Hermione, and Neville coming toward them.

Maisie hugged each of them. Ryan did the same.

"Are you lot alright?", Ryan asked, still catching his breath.

"'Alright' is a bit of a stretch", Ron said dryly. "But we're here."

"Ron and Hermione found a Horcrux", Neville said. "And they destroyed it. The last one is his snake."

"How are you going to get close enough to kill it?", Maisie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to figure it out soon."

00000

Sirius was frantic. Frantically trying to find Maisie. frantically trying to find Remus. Frantically trying to fight off as many Death Eaters and creatures as he could.

As he was fighting, be briefly saw Remus fighting Dolohov. He had fallen.

No. No, not Remus too…

Sirius ran over and hexed Dolohov, then knelt beside Remus.

He was gone.

Later, Voldemort had told them to properly take care of the people who they had lost.

Remus, Tonks, and Fred Weasley among them.

"Sirius?", a quiet voice said from behind him.

Sirius turned around and saw Maisie there, tears streaming down her face.

They hugged.

When they pulled apart, Neville was walking into the Great Hall, determination and fear visible on his face.

"I have to go", he said. Hermione, who had walked over when he entered gasped.

"Neville...You can't…"

"I have to."

Maisie hugged him tightly.

"I'll go with you."

"No. It has to be me"

And with that, he was gone.


	23. Aftermath

**AN: Surprise second chapter today! I figured I might as well post the last chapter today, too.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Maisie took a deep breath as she realized what had just happened.

Neville did it. He's actually dead.

Everyone was cheering, Peeves was singing.

She looked around and saw Ryan standing on the other side of the crowd, his blonde hair messy and a smile on his face.

He looked at her and smiled. Maisie returned the smile and started looking for Sirius.

Before she knew what was happening, Maisie found herself in someone's arms.

"You're okay", Sirius whispered. He was almost shaking.

Maisie nodded against him.

"Maisie?", a voice behind her caught her attention.

"Neville!", she threw herself at her friend. He laughed quietly.

He held his hand out, a small stone resting in his palm.

"It's the Resurrection Stone. I thought you might want to use it as well."

Maisie's eyes began to water as she took it from him.

Neville was called away by Madam Pomfrey to be checked on.

Maisie turned to Sirius. "Go", he told her.

"Don't you want to come with me?"

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be healthy for me to go. You go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."

Maisie nodded and hurried off, stopping only to hug Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Once she reached the forest, she turned the stone in her hand three times with her eyes closed.

Maisie heard two people walk up beside her.

She was almost afraid to look up.

"Hm. We came all the way here and she won't even look at us", a man said teasingly.

Dad.

"Leave the poor thing alone, James, she's nervous."

Mum.

Maisie slowly looked up and saw her parents in front of her, both with nothing but complete adoration in their eyes.

Maisie now understood how much she looked like her mother. The only difference was that Maisie was about an inch taller than Lily.

Lily was crying as she extended a hand toward her daughter. Maisie reached back, surprised when they touched.

James looked like he was on the verge of tears as he stared at Maisie.

"You've been amazing, love", he told her. Maisie looked at him and smiled, tears running down her face.

He pulled her into a tight hug.

Maisie was sobbing now as her father held her.

It was different than when Sirius hugged her, if only just a bit.

Maisie felt her mother's hand on her back.

"You're so beautiful", Lily told her quietly. Maisie turned around and hugged her as well.

When she pulled away, Lily ran her finger over Maisie's necklace.

"Sirius gave it to you?"

Maisie nodded, finding it hard to speak.

All three were silent for a few moments.

"You should go, sweetheart", Lily told her. "It's not good to stay very long."

Maisie nodded and wiped her eyes. She gave her parents one last smile and was about to drop the stone when James stopped her.

"Tell Padfoot I'd like to have a word with him about not visiting his best friend. Rather rude, I think."

Maisie smiled and dropped the stone. Her parents' forms disappeared.

She turned on her heel and walked back to the castle.

Sirius was waiting for her outside. He held his arms out for her and she fell into them.

"Where's the stone?", he asked.

"I dropped it and left it in the forest. I don't think anyone will find it again."

Sirius kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, let's get you checked by Madam Pomfrey. And don't you dare say you're fine."

Maisie smiled and they walked into the castle together.

...And that's it! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me on this. I'm sorry it took so long to finish, but hopefully it was worth it.


End file.
